''Ribby'' Richard
About 'Ribby Richard' Last month we held a get-together event to show our love and deepest respects to a young boy named Thomas Gurry, 13 who recently lost his life. The event was held at Thomas' Family Home. Mia: 'The following day after the event, I felt miserable. I had lost my brother in the worst possible way...I haven't told Mum or Dad anything...I can't because, Richard will get me. Richard is the man who killed my brother but he hasn't been found yet. He had entered our home in the middle of the night and killed Tom right there in his bed. Once morning came around, it was already hours too late...I know why, though, and I can't say a word. It's because Richard will get me, too. I'm 3 years older than Tom so I had the duty of 'big sister' in School, before I left, anyway..We would hang around at breaks and most of time, would skive and take a hike instead of lessons. One day, we ditched last lesson and went to an old abandoned warehouse a few people had been speaking about. They say it's haunted but that's just silly. Others say that the man that owns the warehouse still lives there. And others say they used the place to crush pig and cow bones and then burn the corpse along with bits of human. Either way, it beat Languages for an hour and I wasn't for the poxy stories people invented about it.' We took off toward the warehouse. It was about a mile and a half from the School, "the further the better" said Tom. We laughed knowing we were basically going home only with a bonus hour of adventuring to complete. We walked over the canal-side and took the scenic route. Further through the fields and passways, we could see the warehouse. It looked about 50 miles from where we were stood, realistically we would get there within 5 minutes to see what awaited us. By this point, it began to look more desolate. The grass not tended to and weeds and vines scribbled over the mile long fences, which were naturally green with moss. The passageway now thick and foresty, we held hands and paced with careful speed through the bush. The warehouse loomed. "Huge, run-down hunk a' shit". Tom walked closer first. The entrance was probably around the other side but there were holes all over. The windows had all been smashed in some fashion. It was a sad, rusted warehouse that was way past its time. Tom stopped at a gap that we'd crawl through, he turned and looked at me. He looked scared, "It does look haunted... Look. The floor, on the inside? There's holes all over it..maybe they kept the bodies under there?" I gasped! "Tom there aren't any bodies here, lets just go in and take a look around, OK?" We got to the inside. It was HUGE and massively creepy. You could hear the air whistling through the holes in the walls, bending through the large entire space. It was laid out in sections and had 3 cabins situated in the middle of the warehouse. They looked well kept, but clearly nobody was home. Holding Toms hand, we walked slowly to the cabins. Tom let go, he paced forward a couple of steps. I stopped and watched to see his reaction..... Tom: 'Walking closer...I feel big and old. Mia knows I like to be the man of the house. I capture the spiders afterall. Closer...I turn around and see my sister, she has stopped to watch me. Just keep going..' Toms hand touched the side of the cabin. He peered slowly around the corner and through the doorway. It was partially closed. From Mia's view, it looked like Tom wasn't doing a thing...from Tom's view (photo) Tom was still. Mia was whispering loudly "what is it?" but no response came. Tom was face-to-face with this inhuman creature. It stunk of really strong cheese and piss. It was so close to Tom he could feel the warm, damp breath against his small face. The wet, snotty-throated voice said, "Ribby Ricky I am to you, but you can call me Richard. Ribby because of my rigid penis and Ricky as that's me. You, little boy, are in the wrong place. Richard I am will eat your face." Mia had given up whispering loudly and shouted 'Tom!'. He turned around instantly, it gave Mia a shock as he hasn't responded in ages. He clumsily jogged towards his sister and fell down at her knees. He said he was tired and to take me home. Mia understood, but before they left she checked the cabin herself. Mia: Nothing at all. A dark cabin, wet and life-ridden like the rest of it. What the hell is Tom acting like this for? ---- What I didn't tell Mum and Dad is this: When we got home I told Tom to act normal. We had just skipped a lesson and he looked sick and pale, I didn't want our parents asking him anything. Luckily, he went straight upstairs and avoided them for the bathroom. I took care saying we had a nice day etc. As I went to bed that night, I felt shaken but alright. It was around 10.30pm when I heard a fumble in Toms room, I got out of my bed and walked to his door. I knocked in an obvious manner and within an instant the door swung open. It was Richard, standing with his 'ribby' penis raging at knobbly angles. He was profusely breathing, the smell was sweat and urine. However, it wasn't this creature before my eyes. It was Tom. Hung up by bedsheets, propped against the bedroom window. There was a bloody hole in his stomach and his face was completely red. Gnawed off and chewed. Richard said, "Say not a word, for Richard will watch you like a bird." On the day of the event, Richard watched me in front of everybody. Nobody else can see him but me. If I don't say a word then I can live my life. I don't want to die like Tom...